Siren & Angel
by Siren of Night
Summary: Kagome meets interesting with a long lost protecter through a battle that happens to be a newer Siren,reincarnation. Not for KagInu fans. R


Siren & Angel  
  
I do not own InuYasha. Warning, This story will contain sexual situations, gore, and such. Do not be fool in the beginning. Plus, if you disapprove of depressing stories don't read.  
  
Chapter one: Sight for Sore Eyes.  
  
"InuYasha watch out! Naraku is above you!" Shouted Sango as she threw her large Boomerang at Kagura. "Got you!" He shouted and swag his Tetsusaiga. Naraku saw it coming and dodged at the last minute. "AAHH! InuYasha!" cried Kagome. Kagura trapped Kagome in a blue sphere type of magic. "Kagome!" InuYasha screamed as he tried to get to her, but Naraku stood in his way. `That Bastard. Don't worry Kagome! I coming. ` InuYasha charged blindly at Naraku with his ssword. As he got to him half way Naraku narrowed his eyes at InuYasha. "InuYasha. You stupid fool." He smirked and waved his hand. An army of his insects came in front of him as a shield and he waved his other hand and two puppet demons came out from behind trees. " Capture Sango, and that Monk. Bring them to me wounded and weak." With that said the demons left for them.  
  
Naraku waved one hand and the insects left from his front to above him. He ran and attacked InuYasha with his sword. InuYasha dodged at swung his sword at Naraku's head, but he dodged and hit InuYasha in the stomach hard. After that he elbowed him in the face, and kicked him in his face hard enough to get him off the ground. Naraku swung his hand and his poisonous insects came. " Hold InuYasha up in the air. Don't let him go." They did as he said. Just then the two demons came back with battered and deeply wounded Sango and Miroku in their hands. InuYasha looked up at them and his eyes widened. " Sango! Miroku! Are you guys ok?" He struggled to aid his friends. Naraku laughed at this. "Bring me Kagome!" He commanded.  
  
`No! Not..Not Kagome. Leave her alone` "No! You leave her alone! Kagome get out of here!" He shouted still trying to get out of the grasp of the insects. "Foolish half breed. She's mine now! " He said laughing. Kagura brought Kagome over to Naraku. Kagome looked over at Sango, Miroku, and ..InuYasha. `InuYasha. You tried your best. But, you can't. I have to go with him to protect you guys.` Tears swelled up in her eyes. "You know what you have to do Kagome." He held out his hand. She looked at InuYasha for the last time. One name was racing in her mind for help, and it wasn't InuYasha's help that she needed. `Siren! Please come here to me. I need you! ` She took his hand with hers. "Any last words before you're truly mine?" He asked her smirking. She looked up at him with one tear rolling down her face. `Kagome! No. I failed you.` was the one thing racing in InuYasha's mind as she looked at him with fear. `She said if I was ever in that much trouble that I should call her name and she shall come. I need you now!` "Yes there is something you jackass." Naraku and InuYasha both went wide-eyed. "Oh really?" he asked. "Yeah." She tore her hand away from him. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, and screamed, "SIREN HELP ME! I NEED YOU NOW!" Taken back by this Naraku had no idea what to do. So he kept his cool and laughed at her. "Foolish girl. No one can help you!"  
  
"I like too test that theory." Stated a girl behind him. His eyes grew wide in shock and turned around. Kagome's face lit up and ran for her. Naraku took a good look at her and couldn't believe his ears, or eyes. There stood a female goddess or so it would seem. She was somewhat tall; her eyes were hazel orbs. Her skin was an icy blue color, and her ears were pointed. Her lips were a dark, bloody, glossy red. Her body was somewhat slim but round. Her body was nicely curved, and her hair wasn't long. It was nicely short, up to her earlobe. Her hair was a dark blue with silver streaks. She looked like a warrior. " You won't harm her anymore, now that I'm here." Her eyes narrowed at him.  
  
Chapter Two will be put up soon enough.  
  
Siren of Night 


End file.
